1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to positioning devices and, more particularly, to a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positioning devices for precisely adjusting longitudinal distances between two articles are known in the art. The operation of many of these devices involve a number of time consuming steps, result in mechanical wear, and result in costly construction. A need exists for a positioning device which precisely adjusts the longitudinal distance between two articles with a simple, reliable, and easily accessible locking provision.
The related art is represented by the following references of interest.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0009632 A1, published on Jul. 26, 2001, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,091 B2, issued on Dec. 18, 2001 for Gary A. Cross, describe an axle made-up of a left and right axle halves which axially engage to form a completed axle assembly for supporting a roller skate wheel or other rotating member. The Cross application and patent do not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0006310 A1, published on Jan. 17, 2002, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,908 B2, issued on Dec. 31, 2002, for Udo Hauptmann et al., describe a locking system for a cylindrical shaft, which, dynamically, can be stressed strongly in the axial direction and can be easily mounted and dismounted. The Hauptmann et al. application and patent do not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0071719 A1, published on Jun. 13, 2002 for Daniel L. Moore, describes a control rod for an aircraft actuator system. The Moore application does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0197105 A1, published on Dec. 26, 2002 for Jung-Chang Chiang, describes a connection apparatus for an artificial model which can be configured to connect with any spot of the thigh and obtain a curve dividing line such that the dividing line may not expose unpleasantly at the time of exhibiting swimming suit or underwear. The Chiang application does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,324, issued on Nov. 26, 1957 to Ira Shur, describes a nut assembly in a quick acting nut and bolt fastener that enables full fastening and unfastening effect to be attained with only limited turning of the bolt in a proper direction and in which the bolt may be fully fastened and unfastened from the bolt side of the fastener. The Shur patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,523, issued on Feb. 22, 1972 to John Mihaila, describes a knob assembly particularly adaptable to a control device form moving the core of a push-pull cable with respect to the casing thereof in gross amounts, and, selectively, in accurately fine, or vernier, increments. The Mihaila patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,313, issued on Jun. 6, 1972 to Don L. Young, Jr., describes a flexible remote control with spaced ball bearings for transmitting push and pull forces. The Young, Jr. patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,984, issued on Mar. 30, 1976 to Jean G. Sutter, describes a motor-driven control device for a valve rod. The Sutter patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,120, issued on Nov. 16, 1976 to Florian B. Recker, describes a shaft coupling apparatus for connecting one shaft to another shaft. The Recker patent and application does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,974, issued on Dec. 16, 1980 to Harry E. Fawcett, describes a flexure-limiting tubular ball and socket universal joint device that protectively supports and guides the inner or center cable of a coaxial push-pull cable assembly while providing a seal effective to exclude dirt and moisture in the variously deflected positions of the inner member and its load-connected extension rod fitting. The Fawcett patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,187, issued on Mar. 29, 1983 to Robert L. Fullerton, describes a quick acting nut assembly for selectively engaging a threaded member. The Fullerton patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,872, issued on Jul. 30, 1985 to Horst Warkotsh, describes a quick action tensioning nut for fastening a wheel to the mounting shaft of a wheel balancing machine. The Warkotsh patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,242, issued on Feb. 11, 1986 to Anny Hu, describes a rapid advancing and clamping mechanism for a clamping device. The Hu patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,998, issued on Aug. 5, 1986 to Helmu Bober et al., describes a shaft connecting mechanism for securing a slip-on hub to the power takeoff shaft of a tractor. The Bober et al. patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,300, issued on Oct. 21, 1986 to Eickhart Goebel, describes a quick-clamping nut for permitting rapid engagement with an externally threaded member with a minimum of turning to lock a first member to a second member. The Goebel patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,546, issued on Mar. 3, 1987 to Ashley P. Smith, describes a locking device for releasably retaining a plurality of yarn packages beneath a pressure plate on a vertically disposed spindle. The Smith patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,284, issued on Aug. 4, 1987 to Charles D. Bradley, Jr., describes an anti-rotation lock assembly. The Bradley, Jr. patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,203 and 4,773,150, issued on Sep. 29, 1987 and Sep. 27, 1998, respectively, to Ted W. Gregory, describe a push-pull vernier control assembly and a method of manufacture thereof for regulating the operating speed of power equipment. The Gregory patents do not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,654, issued on Jul. 12, 1988 to Melvyn J. L. Clough, describes a quick action tensioning nut for fastening a wheel to the mounting shaft of a wheel balancing machine. The Warkotsh patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,071, issued on Aug. 16, 1988 to Ventura A. Lawrence et al., describes a quick action end-to-end fastener for coupling a pair of reinforcing rods end-to-end. The Lawrence et al. patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,580, issued on Dec. 13, 1988 to Leonello Casilio, describes a latching mechanism for providing a locking support for an article which periodically requires to be moved from a rest position to a stable elevated position. The Casilio patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,255, issued on Dec. 20, 1988 to James McArthur et al., describes an adjustable coupling assembly which allows an exercising member to be locked and secured in a multitude of positions about a shaft while still permitting the removal of the exercising member. The McArthur et al. patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,810, issued on Mar. 21, 1989 to Tsunehiko Suzuki, describes a coupling device in which a shaft or pipe is coupled to a boss member in which balls, disposed in radial holes in the boss, engage a groove on the shaft or pipe. The Suzuki patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,119, issued on Apr. 24, 1990 to Ulf Jonsson et al., describes an external fixation device for the fixation of a broken joint. The Jonsson et al. patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,888, issued on Dec. 4, 1990 to Spencer L. Childers, describes a fastening apparatus operable to secure a pair of work objects to each other. The Childers patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,811, issued on Jan. 21, 1992 to Kensuke Sasaki, describes a self-locking nut mechanism operable to be mounted on a bolt element to secure structural members together. The Sasaki patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,554, issued on Apr. 21, 1992 to Urs Schnyder et al., describes an instrument for measuring the dimensions of a rigid object. The Schnyder et al. patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,892, issued on Aug. 10, 1993 to Peter M. Roberts, describes a quick release mechanism for tools such as socket wrenches. The Roberts patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,258,772 and 5,670,968, issued on Nov. 2, 1993 and Sep. 23, 1997, respectively, to Masayuki Inanaga et al., describe an antenna device equipped with a retractable antenna as a main antenna that is capable of maintaining a receiver function even when the flexible antenna is retracted. The Inanaga et al. patents do not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,979, issued on Apr. 26, 1994 to John F. Schwarz, Jr., describes a multiplexing incremental linear actuator system for linearly outputting an output member in the form of a mechanical control wire. The Schwarz. Jr. patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,949, issued on Aug. 9, 1994 to Horst Maury et al., describes a telescopic positioning device. The Maury et al. patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,540, issued on Jul. 11, 1995 to Leonard J. Doolin et al., describes a main rotor pitch control rod subassembly for a helicopter main rotor assembly. The Doolin et al. patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,245, issued on Jul. 23, 1996 to Donald D. Moore, describes a golf club with an adjustable head. The Moore patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,290, issued on Nov. 12, 1996 to Edward J. Smith, describes a retaining device for locking pistons that have retractable sliding arms. The Smith patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,108, issued on Sep. 1, 1998 to Eric F. Cabahug, describes an apparatus for rapidly engaging and disengaging threaded coupling members. The Cabahug patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,898, issued on Dec. 8, 1998, and European Patent Application Publication No. 838,600 A1, published on Aug. 12, 1998, for Werner Halder et al., describe a self-adjusting ball-lock pin for holding together two objects with aligned holes. The Halder et al. patent and European '600 application do not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,042, issued on Dec. 8, 1998 to Peter Iannuzzi, describes a fastener/shaft locking and adjustment apparatus and locking system which precisely positions, positively locks, and avoids slippage of a positive locking nut along an elongated element. The Iannuzzi patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,930, issued on Dec. 12, 2000 to Mark A. Etter, describes a positioning system adapted for guiding a cutting tool for a portable machine tool with respect to a workpiece for the purpose of machining the workpiece. The Etter patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,260 B1, issued on Mar. 26, 2002 to Wendell E. Schirrmacher, describes a quick action tensioning nut for fastening a wheel to the mounting shaft of a wheel balancing machine. The Schirrmacher patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,341 B1, issued on Apr. 9, 2002 to Howard L. Sleeper et al., describes a slidable fixture positioner for positioning an object in a remot location with a high degree of precision. The Sleeper et al. patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,214 B2, issued on Nov. 26, 2002 to Albrecht P. Schill, describes a coupling device, in combination with two coupling members, for coaxially coupling the first coupling member to the second coupling member. The Schill patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,100 B1, issued on Jan. 28, 2003 to Pascal Le Clinche, describes a ball-bearing coupler. The Le Clinche patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,411 B2, issued on Feb. 25, 2003 to Jack Lee, describes a switch device of a socket wrench extension. The Lee patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,426 B2, issued on Apr. 1, 2003 to a Richard A. Cloyd et al., describes a passive ball capture joint. The Cloyd et al. patent does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
Germany Patent Application Publication Nos. 3,739,710 C1 and 3,839,663 A1, published on Jan. 26, 1989 and Jun. 15, 1989, respectively, describe a device for connecting two tool parts. The Germany '710 and '663 applications do not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
Germany Patent Application Publication Nos. 4,000,424 A1 and 4,000,424 C1, published on Jul. 11, 1991, describe clamping device for a rotating body. The Germany '424 applications do not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent Application Publication No. 2,279,693 A, published on Jan. 11, 1995, describes a ball locking device. The Great Britain '693 application does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
Germany Patent Application Publication No. 19,701,365 A1, published on Jul. 23, 1998, describes a device for releasably attaching a component to a carrier. The Germany '710 application does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
France Patent Application Publication No. 2,812,923 A1, published on Feb. 15, 2002, describes a device including a rigid rod able to translate and rotate one end of which penetrates a recess of a piston. The France '923 application does not suggest a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a self-locking linear adjustment mechanism solving the aforementioned problems is desired.